rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170131145432
"Anna? Anna, you can go right on ahead and cry all you want because you can't stand any unwanted changes at all, can you? Trust me, Princess Anna, none of the grudges are going to do nor solve everything for you at all you know. You're not always able to have your own way all the time, are you? Anna, I'm sorry you took that kind of protection very badly especially the refusal because you already had to ask for Elsa's blessing and instead of saying yes, she said no and I'm sorry that upset you but you started the argument with her in front of poor Breha, didn't you? You could've at least just gone outside to make any other friends on your own back then before but no instead you just had to be lonely and isolated like Elsa and Breha just because they're not always with you all the time but you three girls are sisters who love each other no matter what. They at least have reasons to stay in Arendelle in order to be safe and protected from any magic fearering and hating outsiders. If you can't stand that kind of protection at all and if any kinds of protections always bother you to no end at all, I'm sorry, Anna, but we all have to have safeties and protections. Did you already get all of your real, old missing memories of your sisters, Elsa and Breha's magic powers back already? If so, then, aren't you glad, happy and satisfied that you finally got all of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers at last now?" "No I'm not happy!" Anna shouted in rage. "I should've known you wouldn't even satisfied with that kind of protection nor solution at all so you're rather much bitter, angry, mad, indignant, enraged and furious about that kind of protection, aren't you?" "I am and this is all Grand Pabbie's fault!" Anna yelled. "What? What did he do to you to make you mad this time?" "If Grand Pabbie hadn't taken any of my real, old, actual memories of my sisters', Elsa's and Breha's magic powers from me back then before...if-if Grand Pabbie hadn't showed Elsa nor Breha the wrong message back then...if-if my parents hadn't kept the truth from me! UGH! Why are all of my own family had to keep the truth from me? Why own best friend sisters doing had to do everything my parents say?!" Anna demanded as she yelled. "Are you saying you can't stand that kind of protection?" "Yes! I want my sisters, Elsa and Breha, my parents and Grand Pabbie to let me know the secret!" Anna yelled. "I hate Grand Pabbie! I hate him, I hate my parents, I hate you, I hate Elsa, I hate Breha, I hate everybody else, especially all of Elsa's and Breha's favorers! I hate protections. I hate restrictions. I HATE THE FACT THAT MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE'S STILL SO MESSED UP WHILE ELSA'S AND BREHA'S WHOLE ENTIRE LIVES ARE ALL NOW PEACHY!" Anna yelled, kicking. "Princess Anna, temper please! You're just saying that because you just don't like having to deal with anything's dislikable and unwanted, do you? You really don't hate everybody at all, do you? You especially don't hate Elsa and Breha at all, do you? You don't hate your parents, do you? You care about the others including your sisters, Elsa and Breha, don't you? Listen to me closely right now. You accidentally got hit in the head by Elsa's magic because you were the one who jumped too fast and too high which's why neither Elsa nor Breha could easily keep up with you at all but you were only just five while Breha was seven and Elsa was eight. However, Elsa didn't hit you on purpose at all, did she? You still don't always get to do nor get everything you want all the time, do you? It's much better if your parents have done anything to save Elsa and Breha alongside you from being isolated for long periods of time back then before, isn't it? It's also much better if your parents were still alive, isn't it? If your parents were still alive all this or that time all along, then any idea what are you real parents' reactions if you let anybody turn you against them, both of your sisters, Elsa and Breha and Grand Pabbie just because after they were the ones who fairly let you know the reasons why you, Breha and Elsa were forced to be separable without any hesitation instead of Grand Pabbie, even your parents and sisters, Elsa and Breha too? What happened to the old Princess Anna? Where's the Anna Elsa, Breha, Olaf and Clara know, who loves her friends, her family, especially her own sisters, Elsa and Breha and the people who care about her too, and who wouldn't allow anybody turn her against her own sisters, Elsa and Breha at all? Who are you and what have you done to their youngest sister, Anna?"